I Finally Found you
by ninja pirate princess
Summary: There was another reason Usopp went out to sea. Searching for somebody, somebody he couldn't protect. If there was a chance that he would be united with this person he would take it. Takes place after sky island, will Usopp find the person he's looking for, or will he lose that person again? Usopp x OC (CHAPTER 4 IS UP)
1. A Day on the Merry Go!

**DESCLAIMER: Yeah I don't own one piece, I'll leave that to Oda-sensei **

The air of the grand line was no different from the air from the seas. It had that same saltiness, the same breezes and the same boats. Although, there was one thing different, I mean besides the Sea Kings. The Merry Go, a ship like no other. What you usually see on the front of a ship is a mermaid, but not on this ship. It had a goat head. Not only that, but a raven-haired boy with a red vest and a straw hat that was riding on the top of the goat head. His red vest fluttered in the wind as he held onto his straw hat.

"Oi, Luffy, be careful you don't fall off now!" called a certain swordsman form the dock. He carried his three swords as he always did, sitting in his sleeping position. His green hair made him very remembered by many.

"Baka marimo, can't you do anything other than sleep?" hollered Sanji as he just walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray of desserts. Zoro gave him an irritated look.

"Yeah, I can kick your ass, that's for sure!" Sanji glared back at him, but didn't let it bother him as he walked up to a certain girl.

"Nami-swan, I see you are working as hard as ever! I tell you it is an honor having such a talented navigator in both mind and beauty!" he handed her one of the desserts.

The orange haired girl looked at him, as if she just realized he was there, "Thank you Sanji-kun!" Sanji left with a heart in his eye, as he walked to yet _another _lady on the Merry Go.

She had black hair, and blue eyes, sitting where the tangerines were. I guess she really like the scent they gave off because she kept inhaling deeply. Sanji walked up to her in a _formal _way. "Grace, beauty, and the mind of a genius, I don't know how you do it Robin-Chan." He also handed her a dessert as she set the book down and grabbed it from him.

"Thank you Mr. Cook, but you don't need to be so formal. After all, we are shipmates together, right?" she smiled softly at him as he practically danced away. "By the way, how is the research on the cure for the common cold, Mr. Doctor?" she turned her head to meet with the raccoon- I mean reindeer.

Tony Tony Chopper was his name. He mixed some herbs together in a small bowl, and slowly grounded them to powder. "Not good at all," he replied, "It seems like I'm getting no where with this!" Robin just smiled as she does. There was a small explosion form the back of the ship. "Oh no, Usopp!" the small animal quickly ran to the other side of the ship. Only to find a long nose teen singed form head to toe. "What happened here?"

The singed person just looked up at him, rubbing the black dust off of his nose, "I swear it was… ninjas! There must have been at least fifty- no a hundred, but when I told them, 'I am the great Captain Usopp' they threw a smoke bomb at me and ran off!"

Chopper's eyes seemed to sparkle; "No way that's amazing!" he stood there basking in Usopp's glory, when they heard Nami calling them.

She studied the log pose and looked at her shipmates, "We need to start heading east." Some looked confused, "That way," she said as she pointed at a specific direction. Everyone sprung into action as they should, unaware of the danger on the next island.

**{The next island} **

"Get away from me," said a girl all dressed in black, "I'm warning you!" the marine grew closer.

"I know what you did, and there is no one on this island that doesn't. You have nowhere to run, no where to hide, and you have no friends." The girl ran towards an alley as the marine followed her. He glanced into the alley where he saw her head into, but saw nothing in the alley way. _Impossible, _he thought, _where could she have gone? _

The girl soon came out of hiding. She hid behind a piece of paper that looked like the background of a building. "That was close, but he's right," she whispered to herself, "I have nowhere to go. And now, I am an enemy of the government." She jumped on a roof top and looked at the sea. "He was wrong about one thing though; I do have friends, or at least one friend. If only… if only… we weren't so far apart."

She raced down the streets into a field. Across the field was a forest, the only place she felt safe.

**That's it for now, but if you liked it, review and tell me to keep going! Oh, and also, don't forget to Favorite and Follow! BYEE! **

**-Ninja**


	2. The girl who fought the admiral

When the Merry-Go finally arrived on the island they weren't really surprised. It was full of life like a lot of the other islands they saw. Hotels, stands, stores, and much more were found all in one place. Everyone wanted to run off and mess with things that intrigued them, but there was one problem. At least three people needed to stay and watch the ship.

"I volunteer to stay on the ship," Zoro said, still sitting in his usual place. Nobody was against it, so they let it be, but a certain archeologist knew exactly why.

"Don't worry swordsman, there's no need for you to get lost in this town." The crew members snickered as Zoro blushed ever so slightly.

"But Nami," Luffy whined, "I want to go and get meat already!" he held his stomach as he groaned. The navigator looked up at him with an annoyed face.

"Will you just shut up and pick a straw already?" she held out seven straws that were poking out of her fist in different heights. Luffy chose the one that was the tallest, but ended up getting the shortest along with Usopp.

"Aw, man! That's not fair; I'm the captain, so I should get to go!" Sanji lit his cigarette as he pulled on Luffy's red vest.

"You will sit your captain-ass down and guard the ship." Sanji's left eye glared at him, as if the only one who had sense in this crew. "Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, lets go and roam the town together!" the girls didn't pay any attention to him, but they did fallow him down the street along with chopper.

"Miss Navigator, you seem worried; is something wrong?" Robin looked over at Nami, who looked like she was in deep thought. Chopper looked up at Nami with a little more concern.

"If you're sick, you should go back to the ship and lie down. I can look after you once I get the things I need." Nami looked down at the small reindeer and smiled.

"I'm fine, I'm just not sure it was right to leave Luffy and Usopp together on the ship." Now that they thought about it, those two were some of the reasons they got into trouble.

Robin chuckled as she remembered all the times those two laughed and got into mischief together. "I'm sure they will be fine, besides they have the swordsman with them."

Nami slouched over, "That just makes me feel worse."

"HEY YOU STOP!" yelled a marine as the girl in black ran down the street.

"Get out of town… _NOW"_ the girl whispered under her breath as she passed Nami.

_Marines, _Nami thought as she turned to watch the girl run, _we have to get off this island ASAP. _"Chopper, I need you to go find Sanji," Chopper nodded and transformed into walk point and dashed off. Nami turned to robin, but she had already started heading back to the Merry.

"See you later Miss Navigator," she called. Nami just smiled, she should've known that would happen.

"Nico Robin," said a voice, "Surrender quietly and your life will be sparred… for now." Robin looked up as she saw him. A marine, but not just any marine; an admiral, even more specific: Admiral Sakazuki.

He wore his usual marine attire: his red suit, marine cap, and his coat with the word, "Justice" to match. He had a stern look on his face, knowing he meant business. Robin tried not to look frightened, but there was really nothing she could do. Her devil fruit powers were useless against him.

**{With Chopper} **

Chopper, in his walk point was dashing through the streets of the small town, "Sanji!" he would call out, "We're in trouble!" he got some weird looks from the locals, but he didn't care. There were marines on this island, and if they didn't leave things could get out of hand. When he finally saw Sanji, Chopper was so relieved he could cry.

"Chopper, what's wrong?"

"Marines, everywhere on this island; we have to leave now." Chopper managed to pant out, for he was out of breath. Then he grew worried with the stern look Sanji got on his face.

"Where is Nami and Robin?" he didn't have to wait for an answer, he just took off running down the street. "NAMI-SWAN, ROBIN-CHWAN, DON'T WORRY!" chopper was quite amazed how fast he was.

**{To Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp} **

Boredom, boredom everywhere! There was nothing to do on the ship when there was almost nobody else on it. "Zoro," Luffy whined, "Play a game with us!" Zoro just groaned at him. "Usopp, do something. Make him play with us!" Usopp looked at him with concern.

"Are you kidding? If I wake him up it will be the end for me! Wait, is that Nami?" it was in fact Nami who had boarded the merry go.

"ZORO YOU LAZY BUM, GET UP!" she knocked him on the head, leaving him a large bump.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Zoro was pretty upset, but he had to listen if there was trouble.

"Get into town, there is a marine admiral who is after robin!" his eyes grew wide as he left he ship.

"You comin', Luffy?" he hollered. Luffy grew a big grin on his face.

"You bet!" he answered back, rushing to his side.

Well now Usopp was just alone with Nami. He didn't have the strength, let alone the courage, to go and help. "I guess we prepare to set sail, huh?" he asked. Nami nodded as they untied the sails.

**{With Robin} **

Being as useless as she could be, she could only wait for help. It seemed like an eternity, staring at the marine, and then it happened. Some kind of pole was shot through Sakazuki. He turned around to meet the girl in black. "Your fight is with me." She stated, "Let her go." Sakazuki chuckled.

"You honestly think you can defeat me? You have it don't you?" the girl snarled, and glared at her opponent. "Then what I have heard about you is true. Very well then, lets fight." He smiled, but an evil smile.

"Run Nico Robin! Take the crew and leave!" robin looked back one more time at the girl before running off to find the Merry go. "Let's go marine, nobody in this city. We can make all the mess we want." She picked up the pole; it was sparkling.

"It's your funeral," he lunged at her, but she whacked him with the pole. All it did was go straight through him. She swung, left, right, left, right, but wouldn't do much damage to him.

"Smoke screen!" she pulled some things out from her bag and threw them on the floor. They exploded into smoke, a very thick smoke. He looked around, but the fog was too much. She jumped him from behind but he held onto the back of her outfit. Sakazuki made his hand turn into lava, and she melted. Until there was only a puddle; he looked surprised, this hasn't happened before. "HAAAA!" she yelled form behind him, whacking him with the pole once more. This time it really knocked him off his feet and into a near by building. "Oops," she whispered.

"ROBIN-CHWAN!" Sanji yelled.

"Will you keep it down?!" the girl yelled back, he looked confused, but when she said robin went back to the ship he quickly ran in that direction.

"Hey, Sanji, what are you doing here?" Luffy asked, he and Zoro, met Sanji half way.

"I was looking for food, but soon everybody left. I was just heading back to robin and Nami. Oh yeah, and chopper is with me." They looked at the poor reindeer that had passed out on the floor.

"What is that?!" chopper asked with his last ounce of breath. They looked up and found the girl fighting the marines. "That's an admiral, she will die!" they saw the girl look down for just one second. That was all Sakazuki needed to knock her off her feet.

He swiped at her feet and kicked her in the air, "MAGMA SHOOTER!" he shot bits of lava at her. It sent her sailing through the sky.

"Oh no," Luffy yelled, "Someone get her!" they all ran towards the direction she was falling in. she must've been paralyzed, for she wasn't moving. Luffy stopped between two buildings and grabbed both with his hands and moved back. "GUM GUM ROCKET!" he was soaring through the sky and caught the girl. They plummeted down to the ground, but not as badly hurt. "Are you ok," he asked.

"Take me with you, please. I _have _to live. I have to fight him." She managed to say before passing out.

"You're in no condition to fight him; we'll get you fixed up though." Luffy answered, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. Losing the marine, they hurried back to the Merry and set sail. Chopper took the girl to the girl's room and started treating her wounds.

She had burns everywhere, but was somehow still alive. Chopper was hard at work, doing what he does best. Although he had doubts she was going to make it. _She told Luffy she had to live. _He thought as he dabbed her burns. _But she didn't say, "Fight him." She said, "Find him" but I don't know who she was referring to. Looks like she's coming to. _He looked up to see her open her eyes and stare at him; with those big brown eyes.


	3. But first you must fight me

It seemed like an eternity had passed. To her it looked like a reindeer mixing liquids, but she didn't know that it was really happening. "A reindeer?" she asked Chopper, who winced, thinking she was going to call him a raccoon dog. She looked down on herself and saw all the bandages on her body. She grabbed her arm and winced a little. She thought it wouldn't hurt anymore, but she guessed she was wrong. "Thank you, you are the one who did this right?" Chopper slowly nodded his head up and down not knowing if to be afraid or not. "You must quite the doctor to treat these wounds," she smiled, "you must've had a great teacher!"

Chopper couldn't stand the compliment he jumped off of his chair and started to do a little dance, "Baka, saying things won't make me happy, you asshole!" Well the girl was certainly shocked, was he happy or mad?

"Um, thanks? I really have to get going, so thanks a lot reindeer!" she stood up, but chopper stood in her way. He was also holding some kind of pink liquid in a bottle.

"Wait you can't go, your wounds aren't better yet! Here," he tried to hand her the bottle, "drink this."

The face she made was disgusted. "You're joking right? I wouldn't drink that if you paid me! So I'm just going to go now." She took a couple of steps, but chopper locked the door. "Fine then, you stubborn mule; fog screen!" she threw a small ball on the floor, and fog started leaking out of it.

When it finally cleared she was gone and chopper was panicking. "ZORO, LUFFY, COME QUICK!" Soon the swordsman and the captain were in the girl's room, trying to figure out what had happened. "The girl she threw a ball and disappeared!" Zoro especially looked confused.

"Do you mean she escaped?" Chopper nodded, "Well what do you suppose we do Luffy?" Luffy had his hand on his chin.

"Well, I mean I guess we could find her. I mean how hard it could be to find one girl on a ship this small, but we better hurry she could be dangerous!

Zoro didn't even twitch, "Dangerous how?"

"She could eat all our meat! We have to find her!" the other two in the room sweat dropped, but agreed to find her. They decided to head up on the deck and check it out. Then they saw Robin at the top of the stairs.

"Is it alright to go in now?" Chopper smiled.

"Yep, go ahead!"

"Thank you, Doctor." Robin walked down the stairs looking around the room. There were bandages and creams, and tubes everywhere. It didn't concern her at all. All she needed was the next book of the "Rainbow Mist" she had bought.

Walking over to the bookshelf, Robin carefully inspected the books. She reached out, but to her surprise her finger pushed something. The books weren't real, like a cloth was covering them. She heard a small giggle as she pushed the cloth again. The cloth fell to show the girl in black holding her stomach.

"Please stop," she said through giggles, "I'm ticklish!"

"Well, well, well, what do you have here; a stowaway?"

"I'm not a stowaway, you guys picked me, remember?"

Robin smiled, "That's right; you're the one who fought the admiral. Thank you for distracting him."

"Your welcome," they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, "by the way, you never saw me!" she held up the cloth again. Robin just smiled and turned to meet with Sanji.

"Robin are you ok? I heard there was a dangerous person on the ship."

"Is there? Well believe me when I say I haven't met anyone dangerous."

"Good, just call for me if you need help. Nami-swan, I'll protect you!" with that he left robin looked up the stairway to make sure.

The next thing she heard was form Nami and it was, "Get away from me Sanji!"

Robin smiled again and looked over to the bookshelf, "You can come out now." She got no reply. Walking over to the shelf again robin took a book out. The girl was gone, it was certainly a mystery. "Sneaky one, aren't you?" Robin said to the empty room. Opening the book, she sat down and started reading.

Nami's head was hurting and you could tell. Someone is on the loose, the loudest crew member is the one searching, and everyone else was just running around. "Listen I don't mind if you guys look for that person, but could you does it more quietly?" She turned her attention back to the map in front of her. _Hmn, if there was an admiral that could mean trouble on the next island. Wait, why was there an admiral on that ship in the first place? _

"Hey, do you know where this boat is headed to?" said a voice.

"Yeah we're heading to a snowy island. W-wait…" she turned to meet with the girl in black. "EEP, SNAJI, LUFFY, ZORO, SHE'S OVER HERE!" the three teens ran to the deck and surrounded the girl.

"Hey gorgeous, what's your name?" Sanji asked, "Wait she's the dangerous guy? Just look at how beautiful she is!"

"Of course the shitty-love-cook falls immediately," Zoro remarked.

"You want to say that to my face you damn marimo!"

Luffy just didn't understand what was happening, "What's your name anyways?"

"My name is Arianna. Sorry to have disturbed your peace, but I am on a quest. So got to go." She tried jumping off the ship but was tackled by something. That something was chopper.

"Not until you take the damn medicine! Here!" he tried to force it in her mouth, but she pushed him off.

"Ok," Luffy said, "You can go, but first you must fight me." The crew looked shocked; then again this is Luffy we're talking about. "I want to know how strong you are first."

"Strong," she asked Luffy, "please, I rely on weapons, I don't really have strength."

"I guess that means she's like Usopp," Zoro whispered to the group on the side. Arianna's eyes widened.

"Very well I accept, Monkey D. Luffy. Go ahead, make the first move."

"Gum gum, pistol," Luffy's arm stretched towards Arianna, but she pulled her pole out and held it out. Luffy grabbed the pole, that's when he fell to the ground.

"Luffy, what's wrong?" Nami asked. Arianna just smiled.

"I don't know but I just suddenly got tired. I think I'm going to take a nap now." He fell to the ground.

"What kind of weapon did you use," Zoro asked Arianna, "poison?"

"No silly, it's just a pole. The only thing is I made it out of sea prim stone." The group was amazed, but was still on their toes incase of an attack. Arianna just stood there until hands sprouted form her body and grabbed her arms and legs. "Hey what's with this?"

Robin walked from behind the corner, "Doctor if you wish to give her that medicine, I suggest you do it now."

Chopper's eyes bulged, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" he opened the bottle, but Arianna struggled. Like a fish out of water, making a ruckus on the deck. Usopp walked up from below, and saw the weird sight.

"Um, guys, what are you all doing?" Arianna looked up.

"Usopp!" chopper took this chance to pour the liquid in her mouth, "Ugh, eww that was so disgusting! Usopp, I'm glad to see you!" The group was quite confused for a moment, until Sanji broke the silence.

"Do you know this beautiful lady?"

"No, I've never seen her before."

Robin's hands disappeared so Arianna could stand up, "No, I'm pretty sure I know you. Nobody has a nose like yours!

Some laughed at the comment, but it seemed to be true. Then something weird happened, Arianna moved her brown hair behind her ears and told Usopp, "Watch." Pointing at her ears some moved closer. They moved. Her ears moved up and down. The sniper's eyes grew wide.

"Arianna?" he asked, she just smiled, "Oh, wow I can't believe it's you! What are you doing in the grand line?"

"I think I should be asking you that!"

Zoro was getting a little cautious about this, "What the hell is going on, and how do you two know each other?"

Usopp turned to everyone, "Well she was a friend on the island I grew up on, but something happened and I never saw her again."

"What happened?" Luffy and Chopper asked.

Sanji got up and walked to the kitchen, "She can tell us while we eat dinner, care to join us?"

"I'd love to."

Everyone walked into the kitchen, hoping to hear Arianna's story. Especially Usopp, the friend who has been waiting for her return since the day she left.

**And cut! That's all for today, but if you want more just ask me. Why don't you go ahead and review the chapter for me. Please? It would bring a smile to my face! BYEE! **

**-Ninja**


	4. They want to put an end to it

_A warm sun invaded the island in the east blue. More specifically the village named, "Syrup village." It was a wondrous village, good weather, nice people, trees, birds, but one little problem. A certain little boy with a long nose who comes by the village everyday saying the one phrase he just has to shout: "PIRATES! PIRATES ARE HERE! HIDE YOUR CHILDREN!" everyday it's the same. Little boy runs through town, people chase him, he gets away. Actually right now, he just got chased out of town… again. _

_The small boy was practically out of breath. "Whew that was close." He managed to pant out. "Sometimes I wonder what they would do if they caught me." He looked at the trees around him. He ran pretty fast, almost not knowing he had run through a forest. _

"_They would probably skin you alive," I said. I was hiding in a tree, not that he could see me. "You know, you're going to get yourself thrown right off this island some day." He looked around but still didn't see me. _

"_Arianna please, did you know that I was the-"_

"_Fastest runner in all the east blue when I was only four!" I cut him off and mocked him. He made a disgusted face, I just chuckled. "Please Usopp, for once, tell me a story I don't know." I threw a rock at his head. _

"_Ouch! That wasn't funny!" he held his head in pain. "I'm serious though. Common to the cliff and I'll tell you a really cool story." _

_I jumped down from the tree. I must've startled him a little, because he literally jumped two feet in the air. "I'm listening…" _

"_Only… if you can beat me to the cliff!" he took off running. Way faster than ever before. _

"_NO FAIR!" I called after him. If that's the way he wanted to play, then its fine by me._

_Climbing a tree, I hopped from branch to branch. Usopp's little feet tried to run faster, but I soon caught up. That is, until he pulled out his slingshot. He bent down and grabbed a rock and hit a branch I just put my foot on. If you couldn't guess what happened next, I'll tell you. I fell. _

_Scratches all on my arms, I jogged the rest of the way to the cliff. I saw Usopp there waiting for me. He already had a fire going, but I was still pretty upset. "Give me three good reasons I shouldn't throw you into this blazing fire right now?" he knows I'll do it. I'll help he put out the fire, but I will set him on fire. _

"_Well I decided that I will tell you the story!" Usopp said with a nervous smile, I still glared. "I brought snacks?" he pulled out some apples, but that didn't work on me. "Um, you look really beautiful tonight?" I chuckled._

"_I don't buy it for one second, but I will spare your life." I said in a mighty voice. "Just make sure you keep your promise to me for a story, and those apples!" _

"_Deal," he gave me an apple and I bit right into it. He really does know which apples are the ripest. "Now I will tell you a tale of how I conquered the great giants!" _

"_I bet this is fake." He scrunched up his long nose, "But I always love a good story! Proceed!" _

_Usopp told his story of how he set sail in the west blue and met a giant. He said the giant wanted to eat him up, but not if he had anything against it! Usopp only had to hit him in the gut and the big toe to make the giant cry. Then he said that the giant wanted to make him their king! _

"Wow, really Usopp!" Luffy interrupted the story. I laughed as Nami hit him on the head with steam _literally _streaming out of her ears.

"Luffy stop interrupting! Go ahead Arianna, there won't be anymore side comments right Luffy?"

The straw hat boy held his head in pain, "Yeah ok."

"Hahaha, ok, now, where was I; alright!"

_That night we slept under the stars, wondering about our future. The stars are fate and destiny, so what could they have in store for us kids? All we could do was wait and wonder. We lay on our backs and just talk. That's all you could do when you're nine. _

"_Arianna, do you ever miss your parents?" _

_I looked at him, my parents? I haven't seen them in years. Not ever since they said they were going to be pirates and set off. "Sometimes, but they weren't going to let me hang out with you anymore if they stayed." _

"_What? Why?" _

"_I don't know. Something about you being a bad influence on me." We laughed how could he be a bad influence? "But you know what? You're my best friends Usopp!" _

"_You're my best friend too Arianna. Don't you chicken out about traveling the seas with me one day?" _

_I punched him playfully, "No way!" _

_I dreamt that night, about the grand line. The wonders it holds and the one piece! I dreamt how we set sail and defeated all our foes. I never wanted this dream to end, but it did. I woke up startled, and saw we were still on the cliff. My vision was still a little blurry, but I could see something. Something in the ocean, heading straight for us! I rubbed my eyes and looked again. They were pirates. "Usopp," I repeated over and over as I shook him hard. "Pirates are here, pirates are here!" _

"_Arianna," he mumbled, "We already played that game." _

"_Usopp wake up I'm not playing." I made both of my hands into a fist and I brought them down on his forehead. "WAKE UP!" _

"_OUCH! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I only pointed to the sea; he glanced and then screamed, "PIRATES!" _

"_Usopp they're not going to believe you. We have to stop them ourselves!" _

"_Are you nuts? There are no way we can-"_

"_No way you can what?" said a gruff voice. We turned around to see a big man with long gray hair and scars all over his face, he sure did look scary. "If you won't mind kitties, tell us where the village is." _

"_You won't want to go there," I said. "Because it's umm…" _

"_A marine based island!" I looked over a t Usopp who smiled and winked at me. "If you don't leave we'll tell them all what you look like!" _

_The man look a little frightened, a marine base? Well he should be frightened. "I guess you already have us beat kiddies, but you've seen our faces. KILL THEM!" people jumped from the bushes and surrounded us. _

"_Usopp use the slingshot." I whispered to him. _

"_Right." He gathered up small pebbles and hit the first one he saw. The man fell and we made a run for it. _

_We ran past all different shapes of trees, not bothering to look back. We had stumbled on little rocks, but it was worth it as long as we got away. I looked back and saw nothing. "Maybe they left." _

"_Or maybe we didn't!" said another different voice. He grabbed Usopp and started squeezing him. "I wonder how long it'll take for this little one to pop!" Usopp's eyes grew wide with every little power the man put into squeezing him._

_I panicked; I didn't know what to do. I looked around for a weapon, but there was nothing. I searched and searched, and I finally found something worth using: a pole. "HIYA!" I screamed as I whacked the villain with the pole in the back of the head. He dropped Usopp. "Usopp, run!" he did as I said, ad ran after him, at least I tried. A pair of big arms grabbed me and held me tight. I saw Usopp turn around. _

"_Arianna!" two men appeared behind him, I tried to scream but I think I must've passed out. The last thing I saw was one of the men hit Usopp on the head with a rock. I must've been out for quite a while, because when I woke up it was sunset. I just wanted to fin my friend and just be together, but we couldn't. I was tied to the mast of their ship, look out on the island that I once called my home. I saw him stand up on the cliff and did nothing. At least he was alive. Then I pledged I would find him again._

"That's the end of the story!" I said. They smiled at me, I didn't know what for, but it felt nice.

"That doesn't explain how a cutie like you ended up in the grand line, let alone survive it." The blonde haired cook said. He put a plate in front of me, it smelled delicious!

"Well after that pirate crew left Syrup Village, they headed for the Grand Line. I could say that they were really close to the red line, but they weren't." the crew sweat dropped, "a freak storm hit and they were washed away. I on the other hand was rescued by one of the most famous pirates ever."

"Who was it?" the little Reindeer kept chanting.

"Well…"

_I woke up in an infirmary of some kind. It had bandages, medicine, cotton balls, yup. This was an infirmary. "Awake I see," said a female voice. I looked up and saw a beautiful lady with white hair. "I'm Trina, what's your name?" I didn't say anything. I wasn't quite recovered. "No matter then. Common, lets go. Pops wants to see you." _

_I wonder who 'Pops' is. She led me through the big ship and soon right in front of me was an old looking man with tubes around him. Wait a second this isn't just 'pops' this is whitebeard himself! _

"_Trina there you are," he boomed. He sure was loud for a geezer, "I also see the little girl has woken up. Are you well?" I nodded. "Marco, where did you say you found her?" _

_A man with blonde hair stepped up, "Floating in the sea pops. Where are you from girly?" I made a disgusted face. _

"_My name is not 'girly'," I rasped out, "It's Arianna. I'm from the east blue." _

"_East blue?" Marco replied rubbing his chin, "You're far from home." _

"_Mr. Whitebeard." The man laughed a raspy laugh. _

"_Call me 'Pops', daughter." _

"_Well then, 'Pops' how can I get back to the East Blue?" _

"_There is no way back. Once you're in the Grand Line there's no going back." _

_My eyes got watery, no way back? I couldn't believe it. How was I going to get back home? _

"_Um pops?" Marco went up to the old man. "This might be a crazy idea, but maybe she can come with us. Maybe even is part of the crew." _

_Be a part of the crew? That sounded great. Although what about Usopp? What about everyone else? "I can't." the looked surprised. "I have someone waiting for me. I can't just join a crew without them. I know I can't defend myself in the Grand Line. So can someone train me?" _

"_I know a place." A man with a scar around his left eye said. "Pops, remember that island we went to last year? The one we made an agreement with the martial artists? Well maybe they would be grateful enough to teach her a thing or two." _

_I smiled. Learn martial arts? That would be a perfect way to defend myself! "I'll do it, if you'll take me." _

_I looked at Whitebeard with a hopeful smile. He gave me a sorrowful look in return. "Turn this ship around," was his only remark. I jumped up and down as others cheered. _

_I thought I heard a little side conversation between Marco and the scar guy. _

"_Hey Marco, come here." Marco walked up to him slowly. _

"_Yeah, what's up?" _

"_Doesn't she remind you of the division seventeen commanders?" _

"_You mean the couple captains? Now that you mention it, she does look a bit like them. Now Thatch don't go runnin' your gums, you hear?" _

_He laughed, "I won't don't worry." _

"_I swear Thatch, some day yelling something out loud will get you into trouble." _

"And that is how I met the Whitebeard pirates." I finally said.

"How do we know this isn't a lie?" A green haired man said.

"You won't, but don't be crying if Whitebeard comes after ya." He just lifted an eyebrow and closed his eyes.

A black haired woman put her book down, Nico Robin I think. "I would like to hear the rest of the story." She said plain as day. No particular way of saying it, just flat out.

"What do you mean Robin?" Chopper asked (I think that's what his name was).

Nami (gosh I can be really terrible at names sometimes) tilted her head as she explained, "She means why that Admiral was after her." Shoot, I really thought they hand forgotten about that. I started fiddling with my fingers.

"Um... I kind of did some things I wasn't supposed to."

"Like what?" straw hat asked.

"I stole some plans, it's for. Well, it'll be much easier if I show you." I pulled out a map and papers from my bag. "The marines, they want to put an end to it."

"End to what?" Usopp asked. Gosh he can be clueless sometimes.

"By these papers," Sanji started, picking up a paper form the pile. "This time."

"You don't mean?" Chopper asked.

"Yup," I said, "They want to put an end to this era…. The Pirate Era."

**Wow ok that's enough. Talk about a plot? End the pirate era? What do you think? Put your thoughts into reviews and I'll type up another chapter. BYEE! **

**-Ninja**


End file.
